A Lack of Color
by Mydarkeyes77
Summary: Finding their loved ones in the arms of each other, Yuuki and Akatsuki find themselves in similar situations of pain and betrayal. Taking comfort in each other, will they find something more than friendship in one another? Kaname and Ruka have a lot to make up for. Will they fix everything or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The leaves blew silently past the Moon Dormitory at Cross Academy. The harmless wind swept the sweet smell of roses around which no doubt originated from Headmaster Cross's 'secret' garden that everyone knew about. All was peaceful that particular day. Or so appeared. Deep within the hearts of two broken people something shattered. This was indeed the day that everyone who resided in the Moon Dormitory life would be affected.

* * *

Yuuki Kuran was walking through her adoptive father's not-so-secret garden while humming a soft tune. Knelling down beside some of the white roses, she closed her eyes and leaned towards the delicate flowers, inhaling their wonderful aromas. _So beautiful_. She continued to smell them with her eyes close before she suddenly heard someone clear their throat. Turn around, she allowed a soft smile to appear on her face.

"Hello, Akatsuki. What brings you here?", she says while carefully picking a newly bloomed white rose from its place. "I was actually coming to pick Ruka a flower or two. She loves pink blossoms and your father seems to have plenty to spare.", he says back with a smirk at the end. She giggles gently. The garden is supposed to be 'forbidden' and picking such flowers would be punishable by death. Or at least that what Kaien Cross said the last time he found some of the kids from Night Class picking his precious flowers. But, honestly, who can take a guy who wears an oversized pink apron with a cat and fish on it seriously? '_Certainly not me'_, Yuuki though with a loving smile. Her father was so over-dramatic, too playful for his own good, and very kind hearted. It's hard to imagine that he has a reputation as the Legendary Hunter who has killed countless vampires.

Yuuki looks back up at Akatsuki and decided silently to help him pick the flowers for Ruka. She and Akatsuki had had a weird relationship when she first was introduced as Kaname's sister and lover. After switching to the Night Class, no one really knew how to act around her. With the exception of Aido, no one treated her like they used to. They mainly felt uncomfortable from what she could tell. After a while, she took it upon herself to be friendly with all of them and try to gain their friendships. Though hesitant, the Night Class eventually grew to see her as an individual rather than a Pureblood princess and Kaname's sister. Even Ruka seemed to stop feeling uncomfortable around her, though Yuuki sensed that Ruka still didn't like her much. Akatsuki took it upon himself to talk to Ruka and try to smooth things over. Though not much changed, Ruka didn't bother her. Akatsuki was kind to her and helped her sink into place as much as possible if Kaname was not around to do so himself. They created a sort of friendship, though neither could really say they knew much about each other beyond the obvious.

Eventually Ruka and Akatsuki got together and are now currently engaged. Yuuki was so happy for them and hoped that this means that Ruka would warm up to her one day. She really couldn't stand the idea of this barrier between the two of them never coming down. Yuuki honestly did not have anything against her anymore; although, she had been quite jealous of her while she was still human, believing that her and Kaname had something going on between them. She knew Ruka had had feelings for Kaname but that's all in the past now. They are all leading different, happier paths. Kaname and Yuuki have been bonding so much deeper than she ever imagined. He was opening up to her and she loved it. They discussed it and decided not to keep any secrets between the two of them. This way they can start out fresh and on equal grounds.

"How about we go back to the dorm? Ruka should be back by now and I'm sure Kaname is probably already done with whatever work he was attending to earlier.", Akatsuki stated. He stood up and offered me his hand to pull me off the ground. I gratefully accepted it. We start walking towards the Moon Dormitory where all vampire students at Cross Academy lived. A comfortable silence was kept between us as we both looked at the flowers we had picked for our loved ones. '_Kaname_', she thought fondly. '_I love you'_. When they reached the dorm, they both noticed that it was strangely empty even though it was day time so no one would really be out. They'd be too afraid to get sunburned. "What do you think is going on, Katsu?", Yuuki said, using her nickname for him. "I'm not sure. I guess it really doesn't matter. I sense both Kaname and Ruka are here anyways. I think they are together. Probably discussing something. Let's go find them." Yuuki followed him towards where he sensed Kaname and Ruka where. They ended up heading towards his study. Yep, probably discussing something. When they got close enough, however, both of their hearts stopped. Moans and screams of pleasure were coming from beyond the study's doors. '_No_', they both thought with heavy hearts. Stepping closer to the study slowly, tears gathered in Yuuki's eyes and Akatsuki was noticeably stiff and his eyes held blazes of anger and hurt. When they both reached the doors, they looked each other in the eyes and mentally prepared themselves for what they were about to witness beyond those suddenly cursed doors. They each grabbed a hold on one of the knobs and pushed the doors opened.

There right before their eyes were the two people who they both loved with all their hearts. Spread across Kaname's desk was Ruka with her shirt raised above her breasts and her bottoms lying on the floor discarded. And the one thrusting himself into her was Kaname himself. His shirt was missing and his pants down at his ankles. They both were too caught up in each other to even noticed Yuuki and Akatsuki standing at the door way with anger and hurt swirling around them. Yuuki chocked back a sob and dropped the white rose she had gotten for Kaname. This seemed to finally snap Ruka and Kaname from their shared activity.

"Yuuki." "Akatsuki!", Kaname and Ruka both say simultaneously. Yuuki slowly shakes her head side to side wondering if this is a dream. Tears flowed down her face freely. Clenching her fists, Yuuki did the only thing she could do in this situation besides killing them. She ran. Akatsuki stayed there a few more moments and watched as Kaname removed himself from Ruka and Ruka try to make her way to him. "Don't.", he whispers. Throwing the blossoms to the floor at her feet, he turns and closes the doors softly after him before going after Yuuki. Kaname and Ruka look at each other with regret and shame visible on both of their faces. They were both thinking the same exact thing at the moment.

_What have we done?_

* * *

**_A/N: Shoot me. I know I said I wouldn't unless my viewers thought I should, but I decided to do this story anyways because I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I really wanted to read a story with this sort of plot and since I couldn't find one out there I had no choice but to take it upon myself. I will, however, not continue this story and remove it if I see that it is not getting enough positive feedback. I rather have something done well, then something down sloppy so please review and tell me how you feel. That's enough for now. Thank you to all my readers. Your support really inspires me._**

**_Review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki was running away with no particular thought of destination. She just needed to get away from there. Get away from those people. Get away from the heart that she left behind on that floor shattered. _Kaname._ _Why did you do this to me? To us? Why? WHY?! _Tears began anew and she knew they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. She clenches her hand and raises it up to her empty chest. She suddenly lost all her strength and left down to the floor. Looking up at her surroundings, she sees that she ran into the forests that surround Cross Academy all around. Lean against a tree, she allows her mind to try and analysis what she just witness and her suddenly uncertain future.

_Why would they do this to me and Katsu? We did nothing but love them completely. Kaname, why did you cheat on me with her? Did you always have a thing for her? Even after all this time, you have been reassuring me that her obvious love for you was unrequited, you still go right ahead and fuck the shit out of her on your desk. I wonder if you ever stopped to think about me. About what would happen if you continue down this path with Ruka. Is this the first time you both have had sex? If not, where else… when else… Oh, god. I can't stand this. Why? Tell me the fuck why! _

Her thoughts were suddenly accompanied by feelings of anger, sadness, and jealousy. Suddenly she felt so insignificant. Why didn't she see it coming? Ruka is so beautiful and perfect. _Much better for Kaname than I am, anyways._ Her self-destructive thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. "_Go away_!", she yelled not wanting to be bothered. The person knelt down beside her, so she looked up; about to bitch at whomever the hell thought it would be a good idea to keep bothering her. Her voice hitched, though, when she found herself face to face with pale red eyes filled with unshed tears and orange golden hair. _Katsu. _Throwing herself into his arms, she allows herself to let go of it all. After all, it was he who knew exactly what she was experiencing at this moment.

Akatsuki decided at that moment to finally let his tears go, too. Gathering Yuuki close to him, he felt a range of emotions run through him. Anger at Kaname and Ruka for betraying his friendship and love. Even deeper anger at the two for betraying Yuuki's love and trust. No, Yuuki was too innocent to have to go through this pain. At that thought, he froze. _Where did that come from? _Yes, he and Yuuki were friends of sorts but that's where the line is drawn. They knew very little of one another. But something about her just screams for him to protect her. Not the fact that she's a Pureblood Princess or one of the last two Kurans alive. No, it how _tiny_ she is. How vulnerable she felt in his arms. Like she could break if he wasn't careful. She could melt away like a snowflake when it lands on something too warm. Yes, she needed to be protected. More so, she needed to be cherished. As all these thoughts ran through his head, he tightens his grip on her and started soothing her. Her sobs quieted down, and they both just stood there. They were too shocked and immobilized by today's events to want to move anymore.

After a few minutes, Akatsuki looked down at her and sees that she's holding on to him like a lifeline, eyes staring blankly at his shirted chest. "Yuuki, where do you want to go? I assume that you don't want to go back there. At least not now. I don't. Is there anywhere you want me to take you?". She blinks a few times before looking up at him with her blood red eyes. "I don't… want to go back either. Not ever if I had a choice. I don't want to stay here. Not for a while. Please, take me away. Anywhere. I just can't stay here. It hurts too much." At that, his heart broke. Nodding, he let her go and slowly stood up. "I will be right back. I'm going to go get some clothes for you and me. And a couple of other things. Stay here. I'll be back soon." She nodded before closing her eyes and resting her head against the tree.

Using all the speed he has, he raced back to the Moon dorm and went start to his room. Packing about a week's worth of clothes and other necessities, he made sure to grab his wallet. Once he was done, he made his way to Kaname and Yuuki's shared room. He stopped outside the door and focused. Sensing no one to be in the room, he entered and proceed to pack all the things Yuuki might need. After that he head for the door. Right before he was about to exit the dorm, he turned to see Ruka and Kaname right there before him. "Where… where are you going?", Ruka asked in a hesitant voice. "That's none of your concern." "Yes, it is, if you intend to take Yuuki with you", Kaname interjected with a dead serious look in his eyes. "No, you lost all right to be involved in any of her or my affairs after you two went and had your own." At that, Akatsuki turned and walked out. He was just shaking with anger. How dare they! Like they had the right to ask such ludicrous things after they both betrayed him and Yuuki. As he approached the place he left Yuuki, he tried to calm down. It wouldn't do her any good to see him so upset.

When he got there, he immediately noticed that she hadn't moved an inch since he left. Knelling down before her, he pushed her hair away from her face. She's asleep. Shaking her gently, he woke her up. Slowly her eyes opened and noticed him. "Hey", she says in a weak voice with an equally weak smile. He returned her smile and gestures for her to follow him. They both begin moving until they reach his car. Dumping all their things in the trunk, he turns and opens the door for Yuuki. She gets in. He goes back to the trunk and pulls out a blanket before getting into the drivers side of the car and turning it on. He gives Yuuki the blanket before focusing on the road. He drives away from the campus and their heartbreak.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for posting this a day late. :( I thought I had posted it yesterday, but for some reason it just didn't go through. A very faithful viewer of mine made me aware of this fact so I remedied it as fast as I could. I'm sorry for the wait. It won't happen again! :{ So, I didn't want Yuuki and Akatsuki to just go back and face Kaname and Ruka so soon. They haven't sorted their their emotions yet and would make stupid decisions. No, I wanted them to be cleared minded when that confrontation happened. Besides, this give Akatsuki and Yuuki some time to get to know each other so that the real plot can begin. c: Please review! They make me smile. Don't you want to see my beautiful smile? No? Yeah, me neither. :/ Thanks to all my viewers. Without you, there is no me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki parked his car in the parking lot of a luxurious hotel. He was so tired and felt drained. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. How did it get to this? Where do things go from here? He felt as if the world just collapsed, and he was left to pick up the pieces of his life—he glanced beside him to the sleeping girl also in the car—and Yuuki's. Shaking his head, he gently nudges Yuuki awake. He couldn't carry her into the hotel. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it much. She stirs a little and moans softly before turning around and mumbling 'Five more minutes'. _ 'So cute_', Akatsu thought with a small smile. Shaking her a little more firmly this time, he says," Yuuki, we're here now. You must wake up." She cracked one eye open and focused her vision on him.

"Hmm. Where are we?", she mumbles while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked very much like a child waking up for school.

"A hotel in the city closest to the Academy. It took us quite some time to get here. Come on, let's go check in.", he says. He smiles at her when he noticed she was looking over him as if to see if he was okay. She smiled back, but he could see it. She was as close to breaking down as he was.

They exit the car and he grabs their luggage from the trunk. "Let me help you", Yuuki says feeling bad seeing him carry everything by himself. Just as he was about to protest, she grabbed her bags, smiled at him, and grabbed his arm. "Lead the way!", she says enthusiastically. He just chuckled at her antics and walked forward. He led them to an elevator and they got on. He pushed Floor 1 where the lobby must be and up they went. When they got off, he heard Yuuki gasp. It was beautiful. The hotel had a warm atmosphere but was of the upmost elegance. Golden banisters with warm crème colored walls. Smiling employees were everywhere. He pulled her along towards the front desk. The Receptionist smiled at them.

"What can I do for you two today?", he smiled.

"We'd like to stay for a couple of nights. Maybe up to a month."

He looked at them shocked. A month? Why? Getting back his composer, he smiled again. It was none of his business.

"Have you made previous reservations?".

"No, this is a spur of the moment thing."

"Righttttt. So I don't think we can offer your anything currently—", Akatsuki cut him off.

"Money is no object.", Akatsu said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Such quick accommodations will be costly and—", he cut him off again.

"I don't care about the cost. We just want the rooms."

The Receptionist got nervous. God, this guy was scary.

"O.. Okay. So two rooms? What type of rooms are you looking for?"

"The best.", Akatsuki said with a nonchalant shrug. The clerk was about to respond when Yuuki finally spoke up. "Akatsu… I don't want to be alone in a room… I don't want to be left alone…", she says with a shaky voice. Akatsuki looks at her for a minute before nodding. "We will need just one room then but with two beds." The clerk just nodded this time while typing things into his little computer. Akatsuki handed him his credit card and waited for his room key. A few moments later, the clerk looked up and gave him a hesitant smile. "Your room number 406B. Take the elevator up to the top floor and turn to your left. The room is $3,500 a night. You can have it as long as you like, but please inform me 3 days ahead of the time you plan to leave." Akatsuki just nodded and took the key that was handed to him. A bell boy grabbed their luggage and they proceed to take the elevator up to the top floor. Once they were on the elevator, Yuuki burst out laughing. The fuck?

"You… he… room… fuck… idiot… funny as… hell… gahhh!", she said, not making sense at all. He just kept staring at her with a disbelieving look on his face. That made her laugh harder. Once she calmed down enough, she explained that it was funny seeing him and the receptionist banter. "I thought that only happened in movies. At least I know now that they really are dicks in real life", she said with a wide smile. Akatsuki was shocked to say the least. He had never seen this side of the princess. She always looked so good and innocent. Turns out she has a potty mouth from hell. After a few minutes, she got really quite and serious. Glancing up at him shyly, she said "Thank you". He just kept looking at her before gently leading her off the elevator when they got to their floor. They immediately notice that there is only one other room on the floor besides theirs. They went to their room and entered. Yuuki's expression when she stepped inside was one of pure awe. It was even more beautiful than the entrance. Everything was so amazing. So sparkling and warm. So… pure.

Akatsuki just ushered her inside. "You should take a shower and get some rest. I have to go deal with a few things, but I'll be back very soon. Make yourself comfortable." Yuuki just nodded numbly and grabbed her things to take a shower. Akatsuki left her to herself and walked out. _What are we going to do now? We'll eventually have to go back… And they'll be waiting. Kaname expectantly waiting for Yuuki to throw her arms around his neck and forgive him. And Ruka… I don't think I can ever forgive her. Not after this. It's not the same. Nothing will ever be the same anymore. _He got into his car and exited the parking lot. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he just needed to be alone. Just for a few moments at least.

* * *

Yuuki leaned her head against the cool wall of the shower as hot water cascaded onto her body. She felt so weak. So empty. But she refused to think about what had just happened. No, it's too much right now. She didn't have the strength for that. After a few more minutes, she shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Wiping her face with it, she glanced at herself in the mirror. '_Fuck, I look like shit,' _she thought with a small shrug. She dried herself and got dress slowly. Then she threw herself onto the soft bed of the hotel room and let herself drift…

"Ahhh!", Yuuki screamed, sitting up suddenly.

"Yuuki! Whats wrong?!", Akatsu came rushing in. He was dressed in a thin black long sleeve shirt and loose pajama pants that were barely hanging on his hips.

"I… I had a bad dream.", she said with tears in her eyes. Akatsuki didn't know what to do, so he sat on the side of her bed and patted her back. Yuuki looked up at him and then threw herself on him, sobbing into his chest. "Yuuki…" Akatsuki whispered in shock. He slowly embraced her back. "Will you stay here with me tonight… I don't want to be alone. Please. Please…", Yuuki said. She was so scared. She didn't want to be left alone. Not again…

"Yuuki… okay. I will. For you."

He maneuvered them both so that they were both lying down on the bed. Her put a cover over them and closed his eyes. However, his eyes soon shot open in shock when he felt her lay her head on his chest and wrap her arm around his body. He looked down at her and seen a soft blush upon her cheeks. She was smiling softly.

"Goodnight, Akatsu. Thank you. For everything.", she said before allowing her eyes to close.

"Goodnight… _Yuuki", _he replied back softly.

* * *

**Hello, my precious readers! :D How have you all been? 'Cause my life has been shit. ;p Except I may have met someone recently... enough of my depressing life. I hope you all enjoy my little story here. If you haven't noticed yet, I do update every Saturday, but that has been becoming a problem. My social life and secret anime nerd life keep trying to mix. :c I might pick a different day to update. Probably a day during the week. How does that sound? Here's a deal, I'll update twice a week instead of once a week like I have been doing lately if you all are okay with me posting during the week instead. Does that sound fine? :o So, my other story "Beautiful doesn't even begin to explain it" will be update like within the next 3 hours. Hope you all enjoy my stories! Ja ne!**

**Please review! I take the time to write this, please take the time to show me you appreciate it. **


End file.
